


Backstabber

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, F/M, M/M, Reader has an appearance, Reader-Insert, Rude Reader, Snape/Reader if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All that's ever surrounded Y/N Hayes was darkness. With a cold, cruel father, sickly mother, and four siblings with their own unique personalities, he must uncover the truth behind the Hayes family, and himself, while Voldemort begins to return.





	1. 01 ; year one

**Author's Note:**

> the words between the X-----X are from the past oof

You whisked through your dark room with precision, packing the few things of importance you had within your essentials. Today was the day you were going to Hogwarts, you thought. Hogwarts was a school of magic, teaching witches and wizards alike. It would be your first year there, and you were expected to make it through with good grades and be just how your parents wanted.

Hayes, you thought of the last name with pure distaste. You hated most of your family, only getting along with the eldest of your siblings. You had four, in fact. There was Genevieve, the youngest at age nine. Then you, second youngest at age eleven. The middle child was Luctus, in his third year of Hogwarts at age thirteen. The second eldest was Ethan, in his forth year of Hogwarts at age fourteen. Then there was your eldest sibling, William, in his sixth year. He was sixteen years old and you looked up to him greatly.

He was one of the only people in the household who didn't treat you like a toddler just learning to walk. Your respect for him was mutual, and you both got along well. You and Genevieve got along okay, not hating or liking each other too much in particular. Now, Luctus... you could feel a burning hate in your gut whenever you saw him. Ethan, you liked him more than Luctus, but you still held a heavy dislike towards him for humiliating you constantly.

The Hayes family was one of Purebloods - rather uptight about it, too - and they were known for being cunning and intelligent, hence why they were expected to be put into Ravenclaw. William was a Ravenclaw, much like Luctus and Ethan. They may be terrible people in your opinion, but they were still rather intelligent. You just hoped you were also intelligent - not that you cared much if you disappointed your father, more your mother.

You loved your mother, you really did, she gave you life and was one of the only people you could trust with your own feelings. You slightly lacked in the emotions department, but she helped you understand yourself. For that, you were grateful. Your father, on the other hand, you hated even more than your siblings. He was cruel to you, threatening to lay his hands on you, but he'd never done it. You knew that if he did, your mother would have his head.

So you used whatever time you could to bother him, annoy him, get him hurt.. you loved riling the man up, even if it caused you to have a lack of supper some nights. You were pulled out of your pondering by your mother shouting up the stairs for everyone to be ready and downstairs. You hauled your trunk up and made your way slowly down the stairs, where you saw William already waiting.

Your mother was by the door, holding Genevieve's hand and waiting patiently for your other siblings. Of course your disgrace for a father wasn't here, he never was for any of your siblings for as long as you've been alive. You wouldn't doubt that the man was trying to keep far from his family by putting loads of work off so he'd have an excuse to not be there, spending time with you all. With that, you set out towards the train station to board the Hogwarts Express.

X-----X

You stood in Ollivander's with a bored expression as the man behind the counter handed you a hawthorn wand. You gave a small flick, and the sound of glass shattering from behind startled your mother and Genevieve. Ollivander hummed in disappointment, then went into the back and came back with another wand, "Yew, dragon heartstring, thirteen inches long. Try this one."

You have the wand a flick, and there was a light spray of yellow sparks. You took this as a sign of acceptance and looked to your mother, wand in hand, "I think this is the one."

"Yes, yes, of course. Here you go," your mother hurriedly paid for your wand and scurried out of the shop with Genevieve at her side. You followed her with your brows furrowed, why was she so anxious to get out?

You only shrugged and followed her to the pet shop, where you were going to get your own pet. William had gotten a cat his first year, a pudgy brown tabby he affectionately named Karley. Luctus had himself a rat, you were sure he was trying to use it to scare you. The rat - an ugly grey thing - was named Whiskers. Ethan actually got an owl, a majestic bird with snowy white feathers with black flecks that he named Artemis.

Now, it was your turn. You were looking around at all the animals, owls, kittens, toads all alike. Your mother stayed outside with Genevieve, Ethan, and Luctus. She'd given you enough coin for an animal and sent you in with William. William was browsing with you, suggesting getting a good look at the owls first. Of course, most of them looked the same, much to your displeasure. The door opened, and you paid it no mind, until you heard particularly heavy footsteps. You turned and watched a giant of a man coming over by you two to browse the owls, and couldn't help but stare no matter how rude it might be.

William shook your shoulder, making you turn your gaze from the large man, "Focus, Y/N. We need to get you a pet and out, quickly."

You focused more on the cats than the owls, though mainly on a small siamese cat who's blue eyes pierced into your very soul. You tapped William's shoulder and pointed to it, "That one."

That was how you got your wand and pet, who you'd named Rocco.

X-----X

After a quick goodbye between you, your mother, and Genevieve, you boarded the train and looked for a compartment to call your own. It took a long while, trying to get around other first years who looked as lost on you. You'd just barely stepped into a compartment Luctus was, unfortunately, sat in. He'd called out to you and you turned calmly to face him, only to get a torrent of jabs at the way you were acting and how you looked.

Your gaze hardened as a boy with combed hair put a hand on Luctus's shoulder, chiding him gently. You took the chance to leave, finding yourself in a compartment with only one other student. You narrowed your eyes at him, "May I sit here?"

"Oh, uh, sure," the boy stammered, sitting up straight as you slid into the seat right across from him.

You weren't impressed with the way he held himself already, and you hoped he wasn't a _Muggleborn_  of all things. You stared at him, contemplative, but said nothing. You probably came off as a creep right now, but you could care less of what this boy thought of you. It was the important people you needed to impress, the ones who held a higher standing.

"So, um... What's your name?"

"Y/N Hayes, you?" You smoothed down your ruffled black hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry Potter," he looked down, twiddling his thumbs.

Okay, you take it back. This boy was important and if perhaps you could get on his good side, you'd gain some standing. Then, the door to the compartment slid open and in stepped a red-headed boy.

"Anyone else sitting there?" he asked curiously and pointed to the seat beside you. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the unfamiliar boy sat down, and you turned your head to look at him. You narrowed your eyes, about to say something, then got interrupted.

"Hey, Ron." Two boys who looked identical came in, grins on their faces.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." One twin spoke.

"Right," 'Ron' mumbled.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," Harry and Ron both said, while you remained silent.

You stayed silent as the twins left, then turned to look at Harry with some amusement, "Well, someone's popular around here."

"So it seems," Harry mumbled.

Ron looked curiously to Harry, eyes sparkling, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded, and he continued, "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed to Harry's forehead, and you watched their exchange with amusement. You could tell they'd be good friends, and perhaps if you could become a 'friend' with Harry Potter, you'd hold some standing. You knew your family, as Death Eaters (former, or still Death Eaters? You shrugged this off), would despise the boy who had so easily defeated the Dark Lord. William and Luctus, you knew, already were set on becoming Death Eaters (William practically was one), while Ethan was a bit.. uncomfortable with the thought. Your mother and 'father' both had dark marks, and Genevieve hadn't an idea of what a Death Eater was.

The exchange kept up until you were brought into it by Harry, "So, both of you, are all of your family wizards?"

"Er - Yes, I think so," Ron spoke, "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

You nodded, "Yes. The Hayes family are Purebloods."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

You didn't respond to that and tuned out of the conversation, turning to look out the window. You watched as you sped past fields upon fields that held various animals of sizes and colors. You watched on with interest, oh how fast the train went. It was around 12:30 that a witch with a cart opened the door and asked if any of you need anything off the cart. You turned to Harry, who jumped up immediately, and ignored Ron's mumble as you slid past him. You admired the treats and paid for a few cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs.

You snickered as Harry bought a multitude of things, and Ron looked to him, "Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," Harry took a bite out of a pumpkin pasty, and you only smiled and took a bite of one of your own.

Ron pulled out a package and sighed as he pulled one apart, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

You tuned out once more as you snacked on the sweets you bought. You were pulled out of your own daydreaming as there was a knock on the door and a boy (rather round-faced) stepped in, looking like he was about to cry. You grimaced and looked to him, finishing off a chocolate frog. The boy looked to you and frowned, "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

You all shook your heads and he practically wailed, making you cringe, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

You rolled your eyes as they tried to comfort him, and he left quickly. Ron sighed, "Don't know why he's so bothered. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

"Obviously not."

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference,"Ron looked particularly disgusted. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

You watched curiously as he took out a wand, which looked battered and overall nearly  _broken_. He just raised his wand when the door opened once more (you almost sighed), revealing a girl wearing her Hogwarts robes, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

You grimaced at her frizzy hair and bossy tone, you already didn't like her.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron frowned, but it was clear she wasn't listening to him, she was more focused on the wand in his hand than his words.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat, and you frowned, she was rather rude.

Ron looked a bit startled, "Er - all right."

He cleared his throat and began, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Yet, nothing happened, you noted. Of course, you knew that wouldn't be a real spell ever, he'd have to use a legitimate one. The girl spoke in her whiny tone, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She spoke very quickly and you almost couldn't make sense of it. Ron shrunk down a bit, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Y/N Hayes."

"Harry Potter," Harry sighed.

"Are you really?" Hermione's eyes widened. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" Harry looked a bit dazed, but didn't say anything else of it.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron sighed and threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry questioned.

"Gryffindor," said Ron, he seemed gloomy about it.

"Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He sighed and sat down in his seat once more.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," Harry spoke. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

You tuned out of this conversation. If you were brought back into it, so be it. You could care less about what the Weasley's did after school, after all, you were told that if you saw people with red hair, freckles, and tattered hand-me-downs, they were Weasley's. You were pulled out of it when three boys entered, and you looked up at them.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry replied, looking at the boys on the left and right of the other.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the boy motioned to them, then himself. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed, causing Draco to look at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out a hand to Harry, and you assumed he hadn't seen you yet as he hadn't as much as cast a glance in your direction. You carelessly opened a chocolate frog and pulled out the card, "Drat, I got Dumbledore again."

Draco shot you a glance of recognition, but looked back to Harry, who replied, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he spoke slowly, as if to prove a point. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

This made Ron and Harry both stand, but you remained seated and watched the exchange with amusement. Ron looked positively furious, and Harry... you couldn't explain the look on his face.

"Say that again," Ron seethed, face red.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered, like a snotty little boy.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some," Draco smirked, and just the look on his face made you want to deck him.

You watched a Goyle reached for a chocolate frog by Ron, who quickly lunged forward. Before he even reached the boy, Goyle let out a yell (what a pansy, you thought), and pulled back quickly to reveal Scabbers barely hanging onto his knuckle. You could see the blood welling up from where he'd just been bit, and you watched as he swung Scabbers around. The three left as soon as Scabbers hit the window, and of course, Granger had to come in.

"What has been going on?" Her gaze traveled to the sweets on the floor, and watched as Ron picked Scabbers up by his nasty pink tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to you both. He then seemed to examine Scabbers again. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

You snickered at Ron and the rat, looking to Granger. Then he questioned Harry about Malfoy, but you kept out of the conversation. When he turned to Hermione and questioned if she needed something, she only scoffed, "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron scowled. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," Hermione sniffed, making you narrow your eyes at her. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

With that, she left, leaving Ron behind to glare after her. You all took off your jackets to put your robes on, and you peered out the window after doing so. A voice echoed through the train, soon enough, startling you, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

You all put the rest of your sweets in your pockets and joined the crown within the corridor. You felt like there were butterflies in your stomach, with how nervous you were. But you shouldn't be nervous at all, you huffed. Finally, the train slowed down, and then stopped. The crowd pushed it's way to get out of the train, and you followed after Ron and Harry. There was a lamp bobbing over the heads of everyone, and you thought the voice was vaguely familiar as it called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

You spotted the familiar face, he was the giant of a man that you'd seen inside the shop for pets. The man was herding all the first years up, you noticed, "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

You all followed after the man, slipping on the wet ground in the darkness. You scoffed at the sniffling boy that had been asking around for his toad, trying to pretend it wasn't nearly silent on the way to wherever the tall man was taking you.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Once you all rounded the bend, there was a loud 'Ohhh!' You tried to peer over the heads of the other first years, and spotted the large black lake. You grimaced, how would you be getting across that? Your question was answered by the sight of boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" You sighed, watching Ron and Harry get joined in their own boat by Hermione and Neville. You ended up sliding into a boat with two boys and a single girl. The first boy had short, cropped brown hair and tanned skin, his brown eyes peering curiously at you. The second had shaggy, dirty blond hair and a narrow face. His eyes were a unique shade of green, you noted. The girl had black hair held up by a ponytail, a round face, and dark skin. Her own brown eyes watched you closely, as if you were an unknown species.

The first to speak up was the boy with brown hair, "'Ello! I'm Nixon Jones. What's your name?"

He seemed friendly enough, you noted, "I'm Y/N Hayes. Pleasure to meet you."

Nixon turned his gaze to the blond boy, who seemed to be one of his friends. He twiddled his thumbs nervously and looked up at you through his big-rimmed glasses, "My name is, uh, Vincent. Vincent Evans. Nice to meet you."

You looked to the girl with a raised eyebrow, but she answered with a clipped tone, "Taylor Cooper."

"Nice to meet you all," you answered as the boat reached a shoreline, gazing up to the large castle that was Hogwarts.

You all climbed out of the boat and you looked around for Harry and Ron, eventually spotting them by toad-boy and Granger, as you ever-so affectionately dubbed them. You said a quick goodbye to the three and sprinted over to the boys, who greeted you quietly.

You all ended up grouping with all the other first years and made your way up a path to a large oak door. You studied it and narrowed your eyes, then looked to the large man.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

He raised one of his giant fists and knocked on the door three times. It flung open and there stood a (clearly) old woman, swathed in emerald green robes with an expression that demanded obedience.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the tall man inclined his head towards the ragtag group of first years behind him.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall beckoned you along, and you all made your way behind her, looking at the torch-lit walls with wonder and listening to the tap tap of your feet on the stone floor. There was a distant murmur of voices, you noticed, from what sounded like thousands upon thousands of people, though you knew it was a lesser number.

You were all led into an empty chamber, where Professor McGonagall turned and began speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She paused for a minute, looking at all the first years, then began again.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," McGonagall looked at you all. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber, leaving you all to your decides.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" you heard Harry question.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

You snorted, looking to the two, "They put a hat atop your head, and that's how. My brothers, Luctus and Ethan, said the same thing as your brother. But my eldest brother, William, told me of the hat. He didn't elaborate, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

There was a collection of screams from the back and you turned to look at all the commotion.

"What the -?" Harry gasped. So everyone around you all.

You watched as a large group of ghosts streamed through the wall, seeming to be arguing with each other. You listened intently to the conversation, not even the least phased by this. William had told you of the ghosts in Hogwarts, and how they meant little harm.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

Everyone remained silent, you noticed, so you said nothing either. You only have the ghosts a bored look.

"New students!" said 'Friar', as he smiled at all the students. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded in response.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," came the sharp voice of McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had just come back. One by one, you noticed, the ghosts floated right on through the wall. Perks of being a ghost, you supposed.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall ordered, "and follow me."

You all got into a single file line, and you ended up behind a girl with short brown hair. Professor McGonagall led you all out into a large hall, and you noticed various students within the line stare up at the ceiling with the dark night sky and the twinkling stars above your heads. You heard Granger whisper faintly, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

You were stopped, and tried to ignore all the eyes on the first years and the murmurs of older students. You watched closely as McGonagall pulled out a stool with four legs and set it down, then put a tattered old wizard's hat on it. The students sitting at their tables all stared intently at the hat, so you did as well.

Then, a rip on it opened wide, causing you to raise an eyebrow. So it had a mouth, did it? You listened as it sung it's tune, and once done, the students in the Hall clapped loudly. You clapped quietly, not too impressed by the song, and you were sure even the older students clapping wildly weren't either. Then, McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to  
be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails scurried out of the line and had the hat placed on her head, which fell down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a long pause, and then, "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered for the girl, and you watched as she stumbled over to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted once more, and Susan went off to sit by Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left was cheering this time, and you watched as a handful of students stood and shook his hand. That was the house you were expected to go in, you noted. Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw too, but Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor student, and the table on the far left erupted into cheers and clapping.

Millicent Bulstrode then became the first Slytherin, and you watched as the table cheered for the newcomer.

"Cooper, Taylor!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

You watched with distaste, hoping to whatever higher power was out there that she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

You let out a breath of relief.

"Hayes, Y/N!"

You jogged over to the stool and sat patiently, staring out at the sea of students. It had just barely touched your head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

You froze and sat there for a moment, standing up and slowly making your way over to the table. You glanced over to the Ravenclaw table, finding William who looked like the blood had drained out of his face. Luctus and Ethan both exchanged glances and looked to you fearfully. You frowned in confusion and sat by Vincent and Taylor, Vincent greeting you anxiously and Taylor only gave you a nod.

"Jones, Nixon!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were quite a few Slytherin students this year, you noticed, and waved Nixon over. You and the other three watched with amusement as Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, and almost took the Sorting Hat with him. Then came Malfoy, who, like you, became a Slytherin. He and Parkinson sat near you and the other three with Crabbe and Goyle. There were various other students that came up, and then you heard, "Potter, Harry!"

You watched anxiously, hoping he would join your table. He was your friend, right? It would be helpful if you were in the same house. After what felt like forever, the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

You sighed in disappointment and watched him take off the hat, and shakily walk to the Gryffindor table. There were a few more names called out, and you watched Ron get into Gryffindor, just like the rest of his family. Then, Dumbledore stood up and looked out at everyone, "Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and you turned to look at all the food that appeared, mouth watering. You stacked food on your plate and got into some idle chat with everyone at your table, "I'm guessing you wanted to be Slytherin, Malfoy?"

"Obviously. My whole family has, and always will be, Slytherin. You're an odd ball out of your family, though," he snickered to himself.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy. I doubt my mother will care much, she's doesn't expect as much from me as my father." You lied smoothly through your teeth as you took a bite of mashed potatoes.

It seemed Malfoy fell for it (you'd become a master at lying because of your brothers and father), so you continued to eat. Soon enough, you'd finished off your food and drink and dabbed at your mouth with a napkin. You turned and looked out longingly at the Gryffindor table, it wasn't that you wanted to be in the house, but you did want to be close enough to Harry. He had students all over him - metaphorically - and if you could gain such a high standing, well... Yes. You looked to Malfoy, and decided getting on his good side would work as well.

It was when the dessert faded away that you stopped speaking with Malfoy and the others. You were rather sleepy, but it didn't matter much, now, you supposed. Your attention was caught by Dumbledore quickly after, though.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's gaze glanced in the direction of the two twins from earlier.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

You exchanged glances with Vincent and Nixon, who looked nervous by that announcement. Dumbledore then cried out, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

You glanced back at the other teachers as Dumbledore flicked his wand, and noticed their smiles were rather strained. Then, the singing began. A lot of it was off-key (on purpose with some), and you just kept your mouth glued shut. Yeah, you weren't joining in on this mess.

Finally, everyone finished, aside from the Weasley twins, but Dumbledore kept conducting them. You sighed in annoyance, "Ah, music," he wiped his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin prefects all gathered you up and began leading you to the Slytherin common room. How fun, you noted, that it was down in the cold dungeons. You looked to Malfoy, listening to the murmurs of the other students. The moment you found your dorms and bed, you checked to make sure your items were all there, then collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


	2. 02 ; year one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, it seems that your father is unimpressed with your house. Also, you jinx Draco.

When you woke up the next morning, you found that you were the first one up. Joy, you thought with annoyance. You'd waited for the other boys to wake up after you'd gotten ready for the day, though you ended up combing your hair with your fingers constantly. You'd ended up rooming with Nixon, Vincent, and another boy named Landon Adams. You found him annoying as all hell with his nasal voice and overall attitude.

He seemed to like you a lot, though, and wanted to be friends. Nixon had to drag you away so you wouldn't punch him in the throat. You ended up meeting Malfoy and his cronies in the common room with Parkinson, who was already fawning over him. Poor guy. You all ended up going to the Great Hall together for breakfast, and you'd helped Draco in getting Pansy away by pointing out her friends who were just coming in.

As the days began to pass, you'd found that you absolutely hated astronomy and everything it stood for. You'd managed to also make a standing for yourself in Hogwarts - you were popular among the other first year girls, and you had made plenty of friends within Slytherin and Ravenclaw. When you'd first seen Ron and Harry after the first day, you'd greeted them with a wave and fake smile.

Harry had given you a small smile and waved back, but Ron only glared at you. You faltered and looked to Harry, "Did I do something that made him angry?"

"No, he's just bitter over you being a Slytherin," Harry sighed apologetically.

You only frowned and stared at Ron, "I don't see what the problem is with my house, but you know what? If you don't want to be friends, fine."

With that, you'd walked away from them and joined up with Nixon, Vincent, and Taylor. On Friday, while you were eating breakfast, the owls had flown in and a letter was dropped right in front of you. It startled you, you'd only gotten one letter so far from your mother, saying she was proud of you and that she hoped you liked Hogwarts, even if you weren't in Ravenclaw.

The moment you opened the letter, though, you grimaced. Of course your father would be upset at this. Across the parchment your father had hastily scrawled that he was terribly disappointed, that you had practically dishonored your family. Vincent had been reading over your shoulder, apparently, because he scoffed, "Wow. Your father really is bad."

"I could care less about his words," you sneered, ripping the parchment in half and stuffing it in your pocket. 

You tore off a piece of toast and fed it to Genesis, the family owl, then watched him fly on out. Apparently you got Double Potions with the Gryffindor's. You were thankful Snape favored Slytherin, being the head of house and all. You froze for a moment, feeling like there were eyes on you and turned to look at the table where the Professors sat. Dumbledore stared straight at you, and you shuddered and looked away.

X-----X

When class time came, you had already been sat down beside Nixon, who grinned cheekily at you. You playfully rolled your eyes and listened to Snape as he went through roll call. He paused at Harry's name, then looked up.

"Ah, Yes. Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

You heard Malfoy snicker faintly and quietly drummed your fingers against the table, unimpressed. You just wanted class to get started. Snape quickly finished roll call and then looked out at the class, standing tall. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class was silent as he surveyed through the students - you swore he kept his gaze on you a bit longer than the other students - then his eyes landed on Harry, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

You spotted Granger's hand shoot up, but Snape ignored her, more focused on Harry. Harry looked immensely confused for a good long moment, then spoke up, "I don't know, sir."

You readied your quill, it was obvious he'd want this written down as notes. Snape glared at Harry, "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

Again, he ignored Hermione's hand. You rolled your eyes and waited patiently for the answers.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry looked stumped, glancing to Ron once more. The red-headed boy clearly didn't know the answer either. You tapped your finger against the table once more, glaring at Snape with impatience.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He continued.

Now, Hermione was standing up, about to touch the ceiling with how far her hand was raised. You felt a tingle of annoyance, but wrote down monkshood and wolfsbane on the parchment in front of you.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Harry answered quietly.

A few students laughed, but it was clear Snape was unamused.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione, then looked to Harry. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

You had already begun to scribble this down the moment he began to speak, so you finished up quickly through the rustling and scratching sound of others beginning their notes. Over the noise, Snape spoke, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

The potions professor had ended up sending you all to make a simple potion that would cure boils, and you quickly got to work with Vincent, as Snape made you both a pair. Snape had been criticizing just about everyone in the class, you even watched him praise Malfoy. Though, for some reason, Snape had avoided even speaking to you about your potion, only gave it a glance.

You had quickly crushed the snake fangs up in the mortar, and added about four measures into the cauldron as it said. You heated it up quickly, and after ten seconds, waved your wand and left it to brew. After a good thirty-three minutes, you checked the potion, and were satisfied to see it was coming along nicely. You let Vincent put in the four horned slugs and waited a minute, then took the cauldron off the fire to add the porcupine quills. It was a simple task, really, making the potion. William, you had come to find, was excellent at potions and he'd taught you quite a bit of potions for future reference. Vincent had just begun to stir it when Snape interrupted you all, a praise for Malfoy, you noticed.

Well, it was, until green clouds of acid began to puff up from Longbottom's cauldron and it hissed dangerously. You all looked over to find a cauldron lopsided and melted, and the potion that had been made was spilling all over the floor. Within seconds the class was standing on their stools, and you looked at Neville with annoyance. He'd interrupted your potion making by messing up, and you assumed this would be a normal thing. Stupid Longbottom, you seethed, watching the angry red boils appear all over his body.

"Idiot boy!" Snape cleared the spill with a wave of his wand, glowering at Neville. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville only whimpered. Pitiful thing.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape hissed out at Seamus.

Snape turned to Harry and Ron, a snarl on his face.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

You snickered softly, putting a hand over your mouth as if to feign shock. Of course, it was hilarious to you, looks like Slytherin might just win, like they have been for the past six years. Good. Though, by the end of class, you and Vincent had successfully made the potion, much to Snape's chagrin. You, Vincent, Nixon, and Taylor all grouped up after class in the commons, the three chatting idly. Soon enough, your little group had been joined by Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. You thanked whatever higher power was out there that Parkinson wasn't drooling after Malfoy now, you hated her shrill voice, she sounded like a banshee to you. You weren't participating in the conversation, more focused on the book you were reading, _The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protection_. The book was awfully interesting, you thought.

Then, of course, Malfoy decided to call you out, "Why aren't you talking, Hayes? Are you always going to have your nose buried in a book, like Granger?"

Your face twisted into a scowl at this. He wanted to talk nasty, compare you to  _that girl_? You whipped out your wand and pointed it at Draco, "Don't test me, Malfoy. I know plenty of jinxes."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Malfoy and his cronies laughed. Nixon, Vincent, and Taylor looked moderately uncomfortable with what was going on, not sure if they should defend you or keep quiet.

You narrowed your eyes and gave a flick of your wand, "Tarantallegra."

Malfoy suddenly shot up and began dancing wildly, much to your amusement. He looked rather angry and shocked at the same time, "Undo this! Right now!"

"Must I?" You drawled and stood up, advancing on Malfoy while he was dancing.

"Yes! I'll tell my father of this!"

"I'll undo it on one condition: you tell no one. That goes for your dunderhead cronies as well, got it? Never compare me to Granger, ever."

He nodded furiously, and with a wave of your wand, he stopped dancing. You sat back down and stuffed your wand into your pocket, pulling out your book once more, "By the way - tell anyone, and you can expect to lose your fingers."

X-----X

A few days later, you were happy to hear Draco had told no one of what you'd done. You thought you'd caught a glimpse of Parkinson glaring at you while chatting with her friends, but when you glanced her way she immediately looked away. She'd be a perfect target for a jinx soon enough, would she not? You were sure Malfoy would appreciate that, too, to get you back on a better standing with him. You were all going to flying lessons, which you thought was ridiculous, as you knew plenty well how to fly a broom. Your mother had been excellent with flying on a broom, and taught you as much as she could before your first year started.

You and the rest of the Slytherins were already waiting when the Gryffindors came scurrying on over, most of their eyes alight with wonder at the prospect of riding a broom. You smiled when you caught Harry's eye, but the look Ron gave you made your expression quickly turn stony. Was he still hung up over you being a Slytherin, or was it the sharp words you'd given him? You could care less, now, seeing as Madam Hooch had just arrived.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she snapped. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

You scurried over to a broomstick between a Gryffindor boy named Jared, you thought, and a Slytherin girl named Abigail. Malfoy and his cronies were near you, along with Harry and Ron. Madam Hooch looked out at everyone, "Stick out your right hand over your broom," she called, "and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" you all shouted, and you were pleased to find your broom shoot up to your hand.

You glanced around, finding that Granger's broom only rolled on the ground a bit (which you found hilarious), and Longbottom, the dumb boy, his broom hadn't moved at all. He looked rather afraid of going into the air, and you'd be pleased if he ever got on the broom that he fell off. Madam Hooch afterwards showed everyone how to mount their brooms (when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong, you almost laughed), and adjusting grips here and there.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," began Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Neville, poor, dumb, anxious Neville, kicked off the ground hard, and way too early. 

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted, but Neville just kept going up and up at high speeds. You spotted the way his face looked like the blood had drained out of it, his mouth gaped into a wide 'o' and he slipped right off the broom. There was a loud thud and a nasty sounded crack when he hit the ground, and Madam Hooch immediately bent over him while his Broom continued to rise, eventually drifting off. You watched the broom for a few minutes, then turned to Madam Hooch and Longbottom.

"Broken wrist," You heard her say faintly. "Come on, boy -- it's all right, up you get."

Madam Hooch turned and eyed the rest of the class, ""None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

You stared at Longbottom, who's pudgy face was stained with tears and red in color, clutched his wrist and stumbled away with Madam Hooch supporting him. The class was quiet for a moment, then once you knew they were out of earshot, Malfoy barked out a laugh, "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins began to laugh, but you remained silent and stared forward blankly after Longbottom. 

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil snarled.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Parkinson spoke up, and you cringed at her annoying, whiny, shrill voice. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy snickered, jumping forward and snatching something up from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry spoke softly, causing everyone to go quiet and watch with interested eyes.

Malfoy smiled like the snake he was, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry shouted, though Malfoy wasn't stopped as he was already on his broom and in the air, "Come and get it, Potter!"

You watched as Harry grabbed his broom, and Hermione spoke up like the annoying teacher's pet she was, "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

But Harry only ignored her and mounted his broom, kicking off the ground and into the air to meet Malfoy. He was determined to get Longbottom's... whatever it was. You hadn't been focusing too much on whatever Longbottom had gotten. You heard Ron cheer for his friend as Harry pulled up and higher into the air, a few girls even screamed and gasped. He turned to face Malfoy, glaring at the pale boy.

"Give it here," Harry threatened, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to keep up his tough act, but he looked a bit worried.

Harry suddenly leaned forward and shot towards Malfoy, who just barely got out of the way in time to avoid Harry. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." 

Malfoy had a moment of realization.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he yelled back to Harry, and he threw the ball into the air and rushed back to the ground.

You watched curiously as Harry shot towards the ball, hand outstretched to catch it before it hit the ground. Time seemed to slow down, but he caught it just barely a foot from the ground and pulled his broom straight just in time to keep from crashing to the ground, falling off his broom (it wasn't too bad, though, just a few light bumps onto it) with the ball safe in his hands.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Your gaze shot up to see Professor McGonagall, and you knew, at that moment, that Harry was in a lot of trouble. "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

She seemed speechless, you noticed, but also furious, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

You watched solemnly as Harry followed after the Professor, as well as spotting Malfoy and his cronies triumphant faces. You cracked your knuckles, catching the attention of many of the students, including Malfoy. You then whipped out your wand, pointing it dangerously at Malfoy, and waving it, "Slugulus Eructo!"

You watched triumphantly as Malfoy doubled over and began to vomit slugs, and you felt everyone's eyes on you with their mouths gaping wide. Jared (was that his name?) clapped you on the back, "Dude, that was so cool!"

Looks like you weren't making it up to Malfoy after all, you hated him now. Harry would provide you with more social standing, anyways, with all the people on his side. You looked at the gaping Slytherins and raised an eyebrow, "You want to be vomiting slugs up, too? I have more where that came from."

They remained silent, so you pocketed you wand. Ron came scurrying over to you, "Look, Y/N, I'm, uh, sorry for the way I acted. Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you're all that bad, so, uh- Friends, again?"

You watched his hopeful face for a few moments, then smiled faintly and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Just don't be a git again, or I might have to jinx you, too."

Ron smiled, looking relieved, and you turned back to Malfoy. You reached into your pocket, making him look fearfully up at you as he belched out another slug. You said nothing, pulling out a treacle fudge instead and handing it to him, "This will help."

Malfoy coughed up one more slug, then ate the fudge quickly. Your mother had sent you some just recently, and you knew from personal experience with Luctus that it helped out, a lot. It wasn't long before Malfoy stopped throwing up his slugs, and you stepped away, ignoring the harsh looks you were given. You could easily make them love you all over again, they were a mostly ignorant bunch.

At dinner, you had moved yourself on over to the Gryffindor table with Nixon, Vincent, and Taylor following after you. The three had also been getting a few nasty looks when they sat with you, so you all just moved on over by Harry and Ron. Harry had started by telling you all of how he ended up being the new Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. You felt more boredom from that, after all, you weren't really all that interested in Quidditch. You just wanted to learn spells and the such, not play dumb games on a broomstick. You absent-mindedly took a bite from your mashed potatoes, your fingers drumming against your glasses of pumpkin juice. You wanted to focus on your studies, but you also had a reputation to uphold in this school, you noted.

You looked up as the Weasley twins scurried over, "Well done," one said quietly. "Wood told us. We're on the team too -- Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said the other.

"We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

The two left hurriedly, and not long after, Malfoy and his cronies showed up. You sipped your pumpkin juice, watching with interest. This ought to be good, though only in a verbal sense. With the teachers watching, they couldn't outright punch or hex each other.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Malfoy sneered nastily.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said calmly, gazing at the three with a sense of confidence.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy smiled nastily. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron spoke up, glaring at Malfoy. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle for a moment, figuring out their strengths and weaknesses.

"Crabbe," he glanced away from them. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Once Malfoy left, Harry looked curiously to Ron and you, "What is a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Ron began as if nothing was wrong with that, starting to finish off his cold pie. He glanced up at Harry, then added, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron and you both said at the same time.

"Excuse me."

You all looked up, and you scoffed. Of course it was the annoying Granger girl again, here to butt in on your conversation. She probably overheard, right? She would report you all and it would be all merry for her while you were punished. You were almost tempted to hex her next time you found her alone. Almost.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron groaned.

Hermione merely ignored Ron's words. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron mumbled in annoyance.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." She finished, a look of accomplishment on her face. You found it annoying, you wanted to smack it right off of her.

"And it's really none of your business," Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Goodbye," added Ron.

You and Ron both ended up giving Harry some advice, with Ron giving him a, "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." and you only waved your hand, "Just use a jinx to lock his legs up or make him puke up some more slugs. Works for me."

You decided that you would stay in bed, no need to end up having yourself get caught. Yes. No need to get in trouble for Potter and Weasley, you thought. With that, you crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	3. 03 ; year one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out your brothers are avoiding you and some devastating news from your father.

The next morning, when you got to the Great Hall, you were relieved to see Harry and Ron still there and not dead or expelled. The week had gone along as it normally would, going to classes, doing homework and taking notes, talking with friends, and sleeping. The next week had proved to be quite the surprise when a parcel and a letter had been dropped in front of Harry, and you scurried over to him and Ron. You read the note from over Ron's shoulder, who seemed more excited than his friend was.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron's eyes glinted with clear envy. "I've never even touched one."

You three all left the Great Hall, they only spared you a glance as you followed, since you already knew about Harry joining the team. Of course, you spotted the stairs were blocked by Malfoy and his cronies. Your face twisted into a look of distaste, oh how you hated Malfoy. Malfoy was quick to snatch the parcel right out of Harry's hands and feel it up, his face contorting with surprise.

"That's a broomstick," he threw it back to Harry, looking jealous. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"It's not any old broomstick," Ron blurted out, unable to resist the call of screwing with Malfoy, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry and you. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy retorted nastily. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Professor Flitwick's appearance, "Not arguing, I hope, boys?"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said quickly, eager to get Harry into trouble..

"Yes, yes, that's right," Professor Flitwick grinned at Harry, eyes lit up. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry spoke, clearly trying not to laugh in Malfoy's face at his expression, while you stifled a snicker. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

You all headed upstairs, trying to keep any laughter down from Malfoy's look of horror. "Well, it's true," Harry tittered as you all reached the top of the staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team...."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came the familiar, shrill and angry voice from behind you all. Hermione stomped up the stairs, looking despairingly at the parcel Harry held.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, don't stop now," Ron sneered, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione's response was to huff, childishly stick her nose up in the air, and stomping off. You rolled your eyes in distaste for the girl, she was so snotty! You ended up leaving the pair after they went into their common room, and headed off to lessons. They had ended up being as boring as always, not quite the same as every day but nothing too interesting. 

During one passing time, you'd accidentally ran into an older boy who was a friend of Ethan. Lucky you, you turned your head away in a flinch, thinking he'd yell at you like Ethan's other friends. He only turned and looked at you, confused at why you flinched, "I'm sorry, was I in the way? Are you.... Okay?"

You looked at him with confusion, then shook your head, "No, I, uh, wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry."

The boy stared at you for a moment, then his face lit up, "Ah! You're Ethan's younger brother, are you not?"

"Unfortunately."

He didn't say anything of your response, only grinned, "He portrayed you as some nasty little boy, but you're rather polite. The name's Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"Then I assume you must already know my name...?" You murmured.

You spotted Ethan coming up from behind Cedric, his brown hair ruffled and looking like he just woke up. The instant he saw you, though, he froze. You glanced back and met his eyes, to which he immediately turned and walked away. You furrowed your brows and pointed to your brother, "Is there a reason he's just completely avoided me?"

Cedric turned to look at Ethan's retreating back, "Unfortunately, I'm unsure. He hasn't spoke of you or anything, if that's what you're curious about."

"Well... Alright, thank you, but I really need to get to class now."

"Alright. Have a good day," Cedric spoke quietly, and you took in the way he looked one last time before going off to your next lesson.

As you sat in class, your mind wandered to the kind third year student. How could someone so nice be Ethan's friend? You combed your fingers through your hair, caught up in your thoughts. Cedric, you noticed, was extraordinarily handsome and rather polite. No, you do not feel like you want to be this boy's friend. Not at all, nope. Okay, maybe you did. There was no way he wasn't popular with that attitude, but it would be difficult to try and get closer with Ethan around. But if Ethan was purposely avoiding you, it wouldn't be too hard.

When dinnertime came, you headed off to the Great Hall and slipped over to William, who was just entering. "Hey, William?"

William froze, then walked quickly over to the Ravenclaw table, as if you hadn't said anything. Was William avoiding you, too? If both of them were, then Luctus must also be avoiding you. You sighed sadly, staring after William who sat with his friends and avoided looking at you at all. You felt a hand on your shoulder, and a familiar voice, "You alright, there?"

"Just fine," you said bitterly, turning to look at Cedric in all his glory.

"Who were you looking at? Crush? Family member?"

"Brother," You sighed. "He's avoiding me too. If William and Ethan are both avoiding me, Luctus must be too."

"I'm sorry that they're doing this," Cedric looked at you with pity in his eyes.

"Don't give me pity. I don't need it." You sighed and crossed your arms, looking over to the Slytherin table where Vincent, Nixon, and Taylor were happily chatting it up with other Slytherin students.

"If you want, you can sit with me at the Hufflepuff table." said Cedric, looking kindly to you.

"As long as you don't mind," you spoke reluctantly.

He only shook his head and led you over to the Hufflepuff table. You glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and noticed all of your siblings watching you closely, and when they noticed you looking, quickly looked back to their food and friends. Cedric sat, and you sat at the empty space beside him. You smiled nervously at the five Hufflepuff's looking to you curiously, four boys and a single girl.

Of course, you weren't actually nervous. You couldn't bring yourself to feel anything for them, but with Cedric and them as friends.. well, older friends are sure to help, you thought. Cedric quickly introduced them all to you, the boys were Garrett, John, Lenard, and Arnold, and the girl was named Vivian. You smiled at them when Cedric introduced you all, trying to appear nice in their eyes. It seemed to work, too, you noticed.

You only spoke ever so often, not too interested in bland conversation. Of course, the girl of the gang decided to bring up a topic on love. You were only, what, eleven? You didn't have time for that, you thought. But of course, you were also dragged into it. Garrett was the first to be asked, and he responded sheepishly, "I mean... Matilda is pretty cute."

"Matilda.. as in the third year Ravenclaw Matilda?"

"Yeah, her. Anyways, enough about me, what about  _you_ , John?"

John laughed, "If I had to go for anyone I'd go for Winona. Lenard?"

Lenard remained silent for a long while, then looked John in the eye, "I have the biggest crush on Silvia, it's ridiculous."

"Oooo... Arnold?"

"I don't really like anyone right now. Heh, Vivian, tell us your guy crush."

"You guys know I'm dating Richard, that fourth year Gryffindor, right?"

"We were all very unaware of this," Arnold snorted, then wiggled his eyebrows at Cedric. "What about you, Diggory?"

"Ah.. no one, really. Just like Arnold, I have no crush. At the moment. Y/N, would you tell us of a crush you have?"

"Yeah, what girl do you looooove?" Lenard teased.

You had to think about this for a moment. You never really looked at girls or looked for romance with one. Of course, you were eleven, and it didn't matter. But like your brothers, shouldn't you be attracted to girls..? You looked around the Great Hall, and yes, some girls were very pretty, but not because you were attracted to them. Cedric tilted his head, "Doing okay, Hayes?"

Your head shot up, "Oh. Um. Actually, I don't think I like girls."

From the look on Garrett's face, it seemed like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Cedric only laughed quietly, "Well, okay, then. You interested in boys..?"

"I don't know. Boys are more attractive to me, though. So, I guess." You frowned and thought this over.

Of course, you weren't sure of this yourself. Perhaps you'd give it time, like you usually did. You'd figure this out yourself - besides, it was just your first year of Hogwarts and it hadn't even been that long since the first day. You shrugged your shoulders once more, "I mean, don't tell anyone I said this, or you'll wake up vomiting slugs... Malfoy is cute, but I absolutely hate his damn attitude."

Cedric gave a hearty laugh, "Oh, wow. That's.. that's funny. Yeah, Malfoy is a bit of a git."

"That rhymed, Diggory!" Vivian narrowed her eyes at the boy beside you.

"Oops."

You spent the rest of dinner speaking happily with your new friends, and ignored the curious stares you got. You also spent the rest of the days leading up to Halloween with Cedric and his friends, and you learned that not all Hufflepuffs were naive dunderheads. On Halloween morning, you sat with the six and ate breakfast with a hint of happiness. You couldn't deny the joy that came with Halloween - you loved the sweets that came with the day, and the dinners/lunches that were plentiful when it came time.

When the owls all came on, though, a single white letter was dropped in front of you. You shrugged, expecting it to be another hateful note from your father, or one from your mother asking about your well-being. It wasn't either of those. You opened the letter, feeding the owl some toast before it flew off, and read the contents.

_Dear Y/N,_

_I regretfully have come to inform you that your mother has come down with terminal illness. This same letter is being sent to each of your siblings to tell you that coming home for break_ is _optional. Though, it would be much preferred that you did._

_Sincerely, Alistair Hayes_

Your mother was sick, you realized, and it wasn't one that can be cured. You stared blankly at the words, reading them over and over until the words were practically burned into your retinas. Cedric took notice of your sudden silence and lack of joy, and put a hand to your shoulder, "What's wrong?"

You only passed him the note, giving the owl a bit more toast. Cedric frowned and read the letter, then put it down and pulled you into a hug, "I'm not sure how to actually cheer you up, but... I'm sure she'll get better. She's a strong woman, right? She's got this."

You only held onto him tightly until it was time for classes. The only thing to even slightly lift your mood had ended up being Charms, but even then it was terrible. Your partner ended up being Theodore Nott, a wiry boy who was probably one of Malfoy's friend, as he dared to glare at you. Malfoy had obviously told his cronies, but as long as no one told a teacher, you were fine. In the end, both you and Nott had lifted up your feather in class. You took the joy in being the first out of your pair and class to do it, though. You wanted them to know you were better than them, because you were.

When you went to the Great Hall after lessons, you heard from a couple of Gryffindor girls that the annoying Granger was crying in the girls bathroom. Serves her right, you thought as you sat beside Cedric. You'd been sipping at the soup that had just appeared when Professor Quirrell, the always anxious Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, ran on in, seemingly out of breath. He ran up to Dumbledore, eyes wide, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

Then he fainted. It was silent for a moment as everyone processed this, then an uproar. People were screaming, talking, worrying. Would anyone die? Who put a troll in the dungeon? You looked to Cedric, who was rather brave for his age, and even he looked fearful. You put a hand on his arm, "It's fine. Dumbledore will take care of it, or someone else."

Several firecrackers came out of Dumbledore's wand, and you looked up to him with a steady gaze. Once everyone was silent, he spoke, "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

You pat Cedric's back and scrambled over to the Slytherin table, where your Prefect gathered you all up. You stayed towards the back, silent and unnoticed. You could see Harry and Ron's panicked eyes, and you could already sense an adventure within it. You snuck away from your house and over to Harry and Ron, clearly unnoticed by them as you traveled just behind, but stayed quiet.

"How could a troll get in?" You heard Harry question as you followed them up the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Ron shrugged. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

Terrible Halloween joke, then. You passed through a crowd of Hufflepuffs with them, staring blankly at the back of Ron's head.

"I've just thought - Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron's lip pulled back as he bit down on it.

"Oh, all right. But Percy'd better not see us." Ron huffed angrily.

"I'm coming with you two," you murmured from behind, startling them greatly.

They only nodded and you all joined in with the Hufflepuffs, eventually splitting away from them and into an empty corridor. Then, you three all made your way to the girls' bathroom, but paused upon hearing quick footsteps from behind.

"Percy!" Ron hissed out, dragging you both behind a stone griffin.

When you peered around it, it turned out it wasn't, in fact, Percy, but instead Snape. The potions teacher crossed the corridor with a confident stride, then disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry questioned. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me."

You all followed after Snape's fleeting footsteps, not quite sure of how this adventure you expected would turn out. Harry looked around, then spoke up, "He's heading for the third floor."

Ron held his hand up, a sign to pause, "Can you smell something?"

You both sniffed and your face scrunched up with disgust. It smelled terrible! What the hell could be making such a stench? You'd find that out soon enough. There was a sound, grunting, then the shuffling of feet. Whatever was making the noise was large, you could tell. Ron pointed to the left passage, and you saw something great and ugly as you all hid further in the shadows.

A great big, ugly, smelly creature lumbered in, peering around dangerously. That thing could kill you if it wanted to, just snap you in half with it's ugly hands. It's skin was a dull grey that almost made you cringed, those beady eyes, the flat, gross feet that were attached to short, thick legs. It carried a large wooden club, one you knew guaranteed death if it hit you.

The troll paused, peering around a doorway and standing still for a moment, it's nasty ears wiggling around. Then it continued on, club dragging on the ground behind it. You cringed in disgust at both it's smell and looks, you wanted that thing gone immediately.

"The keys in the lock," Harry looked to you and Ron. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," Ron's voice was a bit higher pitched, he was clearly nervous.

Slowly, you all inched your way over to the door, praying to whatever higher power there was that the troll wasn't going to suddenly walk back out. With one leap, Harry grabbed the key, slammed the door closed, and locked it.

"Yes!"

You all began to sprint back down the passage, the joy of your victory residing with you. But it was quickly cut short by a high-pitched scream, and you whipped around. The scream came right from the chamber you'd just locked up.

"Oh, no," Ron visibly paled.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Hermione!" they said in unison while you remained silent, and quickly sprinted back to the door.

Harry fumbled with the key in his haste, but eventually got it and whipped open the door. You spotted Granger against the opposite wall, the troll towering over her body. She looked so small compared to the troll, and the pure fear on her face didn't affect you negatively... You felt joy to see her so scared. Still, you hid this.

"Confuse it!" Harry gasped out at Ron, and snatched up a tap and chucked it at a wall.

The troll stopped barely a few feet away from Granger to turn and see what the noise was. It blinked and turned, it's eyes landing on Harry. The troll hesitated for a moment, then made it's way clumsily to Harry. It's club was raised, as if to strike the boy.

"Oy, pea-brain!" You noticed Ron had went around to confuse it, calling from the other side of the chamber and chucking a metal pipe at it.

The troll barely noticed the pipe, but it certainly did notice the yell. It paused on it's way to Harry and turned to look at Ron, which Harry took the distraction as an opportunity and ran to Hermione, "Come on, run, run!"

He tried to pull her to the door, but she was practically stuck to the wall in her terror. The loud noises were clearly bothering the troll, as it roared and lumbered towards Ron with the club held dangerously above it. You whipped out your wand and pointed to a stray towel on the ground, "Incendio!"

It came alight, and you then yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The towel floated towards the troll, distracting it for a moment, and then Harry leaped onto the troll, hooking his arms around it's neck. You watched with disgust as he shoved his wand up it's nose, and the troll twisted this way and that, howling with pain. You watched in delight as the ugly creature howled and whined, pain blinding it.

You turned and noticed Hermione shrunk up against the floor, and Ron whipped out his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" With that, the club flew out of the troll's massive hand and rose high into the air, slowly turning. It then fell hard onto the troll's head, dazing it and making it stumble like a drunkard. Then, it collapsed, right on it's face.

You watched Harry shakily get up and slowly slunk over to him, helping to support him while Ron and Granger sat there, stunned. Granger was the first to speak, "Is it - dead?"  
  
"I don't think so," Harry examined it for a moment. "I think it's just been knocked out."  
  
He bent down and pulled his wand out. You grimaced, seeing as it was covered in grey mucus, disgusting.  
  
"Urgh - troll boogers." Harry wiped his wand off on the troll's pants.

The door slammed open and caused you all to look up. Of course, you thought, you must of been making a ruckus fighting the ugly brute. Professor McGonagall came rushing in, Snape and Quirrell following behind. You watched Quirrell closely as he sat on the toilet after looking at the troll, a hand over his heart. The three looked out of breath, you noticed.

Snape bent over the troll, and Professor McGonagall was looking at you all with fury in her eyes. You turned your gaze from Quirrell, and stared blankly at Professor McGonagall.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall did sound just as furious as she looked. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

You glanced to Ron and Harry, who were looking at one another. You were sure Snape was also looking at you, one of his own Slytherin students. Harry looked down at the ground, and Ron still had his wand up. Then Granger spoke up.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Granger had somehow gotten to her feet for something so weak.  
  
"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand at this, and even you were surprised. You never expected uptight, bossy, know-it-all Granger would lie, straight to a teacher's face at that. You looked over to Granger curiously.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Y/N protected me, and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."  
  
You all pretended to not be surprised, though it wasn't difficult for you to look nonchalant.  
  
"Well - in that case... " the professor spoke slowly, looking at all four of you, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Granger hung her head, clearly fearful of whatever punishment she may go through. You turned your gaze back to Quirrell, watching him very closely.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall looked disappointed. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."  
  
Once Hermione left, Professor McGonagall turned back to you three.  
  
"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You two win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." She looked to you, "And I'm sure Snape wouldn't mind if Slytherin got an extra five points too."

You all headed back to your dorm rooms, Ron muttering about how Gryffindor should have gotten more points and Harry only speaking of Granger. You didn't particularly like Granger, but she now owed you, even if she didn't know it. You'd get what you wanted soon, though. Like always.


	4. 04 ; year one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With cold November comes Quidditch, and something sinister.

Apparently Ron and Harry had decided to befriend Hermione. You weren't too happy with that, but you pretended to be nice with her. It's not like you were required to, but you were sure Ron and Harry wouldn't be too pleased if you were rude. She was nice enough, though, not seeing through your false kindness. For someone so smart it was a bit hilarious to know, but you would never say anything of it.

Hermione had lit blue fire in a jar for you all to help stay warm, and you reluctantly admit that it  _did_ help. You spotted Snape crossing the yard and watched him closely, Harry, Ron, and Hermione also taking notice. You all huddled closer to the fire, thinking you might get in trouble for it. Well, the other three, as Snape never got you in trouble, much less look at you.

Unfortunately, the other three must have had guilty in bold letting right above their heads because Snape began to limp over. You kept the fire out of view, tilting your head to the side to watch this go on. He obviously hadn't seen the fire, he just wanted to get the other three in trouble. He pointed to Harry's book.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"  
  
Harry peered down at the book, then tilted it to show Snape the title.  
  
"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"...When was that a rule?" You questioned slowly.

"It's always been a rule." His tone sounded clipped as he avoided your eyes and walked away.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry grumbled, sounding bitter as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," Ron's face was contorted into a scowl.

You stood up and turned to the three with a small frown on your face. You rather enjoyed Professor Snape and his classes; he turned a blind eye when you jinxed a Ravenclaw right in front of him, and the few times he spoke to you it was a helpful tip or praise on your potions work.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and elbowed Ron, who looked up to you quickly. You were rather tall for your age, almost as tall as Ethan, who was the same age as Cedric. You practically towered over Ron and Harry, especially Hermione. You crossed your arms, "Have some respect. I know he's not the nicest Professor, but he's still your elder."

You left them dumbfounded, following after Snape. You quickly caught up, taking long strides that quickened your pace. You found him limping still with the book tucked under his arm and jogged up to him, "Professor-"

Snape froze and swiftly turned around, his robes purposefully covering his leg. You peered up at him (you may be tall, but you're only eleven, and he's taller), a frown on your face. He stared blankly at you, but you swore you saw a hint of something else in his eyes. You said nothing of it, though, more concerned about him, "Are you alright, Professor?"

You normally could care less if someone was hurt, you hurt people on the daily for displeasing you. Certain people, though, the ones you liked, you would show actual concern for, like Cedric, your mother, Snape, William, Ron, and Harry.

"Just fine, Hayes. Do you not have somewhere to be?" He inquired.

"N..o? Yeah, I don't."

Snape was silent for a moment, "Why did you follow me?"

"I was worried," you confessed. "I can't have my favorite professor dying on me."

You looked to his clearly injured leg, then looked back up at him. Snape sighed softly, "I can assure you, Hayes, I am doing perfectly fine. You can rest peacefully knowing I merely stumbled and hurt my ankle."

"If you say so," you knew better than to push it, and turned away.

X-----X

The Slytherin common room was in disarray, students trying to do homework or study, others talking loudly and disrupting said students, and the stragglers just running around. You sat alone, having just finished up some of your own homework. You'd finished proofreading your homework, and you were satisfied it would be good enough to turn it and get a good grade.

You stared out at the dark water that pressed against the window. It was just your luck that Slytherin's common room was in the dungeons, cold and dark. You hated the water, you hated the terrible people in this house, you hated the cold. You hated it here.

You still hadn't spoken to William, he and the rest of your siblings were avoiding you at all costs. With that, you got only a letter this month, and it was from a 'secret admirer'. You knew it was really Dawn Patterson, a Ravenclaw in your year. She was practically obsessed with you, and a little creepy in your opinion. You'd been hanging out with Cedric a lot more recently as well, and he thankfully kept you away from Patterson. Every time he saw her straying a bit close, he'd pull you closer. You'd thanked him ten times in a single day, once.

The next morning, the first thing you saw after exiting the common room was Patterson. You felt nauseous, this was really creepy, was she waiting for you? You tried to inch past her, hoping that another Slytherin would step out of the dorms and ward her off, or even Cedric magically appearing; neither happened. She was quick to rush towards you, interlocking your arms and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, "Why, hello there."

You grimaced and gave her a short hello, trying to head to the Great Hall. Should you just tell her you were gay now, or later? Yeah, you'd just try and find Cedric, or even Harry, as fast as possible. You shuffled towards the Great Hall with her, literally, all over you. Yeah, it was a bit hard to not just jinx her right there. You passed various loitering groups of students, who upon seeing you and Patterson, began whispering. If you became the talk of Hogwarts, you swore to yourself you'd jinx Patterson.

You felt eyes on you when you entered the Great Hall, and sent a pleading look to Cedric when he looked your way. The boy glanced around, then shifted out of his seat and headed over to you. He gently tapped Patterson's shoulder with a grimace, who looked to him with annoyance, "May I speak to Y/N?"

"What about?" She spit out, tucking a lock of light brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Why do you need to know...?"

"I need to know  _everything_ you're talking to my  _boyfriend_ about, including who." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone, nails digging into your arm.

This made you shake her off your arm, and you whipped around and pushed her away from you, "We're not dating, you creep. Don't talk to me."

There was a murderous look in your eyes as you stared down at the girl, hand gripping your wand tightly. You glanced over to see half of the Great Hall watching, and glared at them. You noticed William looked pale, and he stood and hurried out of the Great Hall with your brothers following after him.

You paid them no mind. They turned their backs on you, and you would do the same to them. Family was nothing to you now, you only cared for your mother. Who was to say she wouldn't do the same, though? You glared at Patterson, who had tears in her eyes, "Get out of my sights, Dawn. Be grateful I grace you with using your first name."

She got up and quickly ran to her friends, tears in her eyes. You didn't hesitate to grab Cedric's hand and stomp over to the Hufflepuff table, sitting down with rage burning within you. People around you watched you warily, but you said nothing and forced yourself to swallow a bite of toast.

Cedric quickly broke the tense silence and started up a conversation with the others, which you were thankful for. The silence was a bit awkward, you would admit. Hopefully the Quidditch match fixed this or  _something_ of the sort, the tension and awkwardness was annoying.

By eleven AM, you were clustered with all of the other Slytherin students in the stands. Everyone seemed restless, hoping Slytherin house won the match. You watched blankly as both teams made their way out onto the field, Madam Hooch saying something to all of them. Then the whistle blew, and the teams all rose into the air. You glanced upwards to where Slytherin had risen, and snatched up a pair of binoculars Nixon offered you earlier. Oh, there they went off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor."

 And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger -" You cringed at that. "Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The Slytherins all collectively groaned, you as well. Damn, but at least there was more. You only came to the game because Nixon, Taylor, and Vincent had asked you to. You didn't even  _like_ Quidditch, but god damn you didn't want Gryffindor to get all arrogant about it.

You watched as the game proceeded on, a bit annoyed by the commentator. He was a Gryffindor, annoyingly biased (you supposed you were, too, though), and.. too loud. You scoffed with disgust and sent a pointed look to Taylor, who seemed just as annoyed.

"Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

There was a moment of confusion between the teams, and you swore you saw a flash of gold. Both seekers had seen it, clearly, and you watched as they both raced towards the snitch, your chest constricting with anticipation.

Just a Harry was about to grab it, though, Flint (damn git!) blocked Harry, sending him spinning away from the snitch. There was only rage in the eyes of the Gryffindors as they scream "Foul!" over and over. You glared at the Gryffindors and crossed your arms, and you could hear Nixon and Taylor yelling over the Gryffindors to each other (because they were all a bit loud).

You watched Madam Hooch speak angrily to Flint, then looked over to where Harry was. He seemed fine now, but surprised Flint would do that. Slytherin is a house of cunning individuals, you thought to yourself. You'd think Harry would know by now Slytherin is full of people who use whatever they can to get their way.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-" Jordan started.

"Jordan!" McGonagall scolded.  
  
"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."  
  
"Jordan, I'm warning you-"  
  
"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

You watched as a bludger went flying past Harry's head, practically pulling off a few hairs with the closeness of it. Then his broom lurched, and you swore he almost went flying off to his death. You watched as Harry gripped tightly onto his broom, and it lurched once more, as if it was an untamed horse with Harry atop of it. You frowned, peering up at it, and watched as his broom went around crazily. Lee was commentating nonchalantly, not noticing Harry's sudden panic or movements.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..."

It wasn't until Harry's broom started to roll around that people were pointing up and noticing poor Potter. He was holding onto the stick for dear life, then he was hanging from it by a single hand. You glanced around the bleachers, then looked back up to Harry with confusion. The Weasley twins had gone up, trying to get Potter onto one of their brooms, but it inevitably failed. They circled beneath him, and you glanced over to see Flint scoring without anyone noticing. What a git.

There was a sudden commotion, and you turned to see blue flames sprout up from Snape's cloak and he turned to look back about half a minute later. The fire then suddenly disappeared, and you frowned, glancing back up to Harry. It seemed he'd suddenly gotten the ability to control the broom once more, and he zoomed away, towards the ground. He looked a bit green, and you grimaced as he hit the field on all fours. You saw Vincent and Taylor cover their eyes, not wanting to see him puke, but then he spit out something - something golden. The snitch, he'd gotten the snitch!

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted out and waved it around in the air, making you face-palm.

170-60 was the game, and you watched the Slytherin team get butthurt. Flint was yelling about how he'd caught it, almost swallowing it, and you rolled your eyes. He was being awfully ridiculous. You shuffled out of the stands to go back to the Commons, wanting some rest. Despite doing practically nothing, you were exhausted. A nap would do you some good, you thought. Vincent followed you, while Nixon and Taylor went their own way to meet up with some other Slytherins in the Great Hall. You and Vincent went to your dorm immediately, you dropping into your bed face first while Vincent took his time to get in bed.

You glanced up at Vincent and murmured, "Awfully eventful game, eh?"

"Flint's a bloody idiot sometimes, I'd say."

You snorted aloud, then buried your face into your pillow. You were too tired to deal with anything for the rest of the day.


End file.
